Open
by BlueNeko-chan15
Summary: Finally, after so much editing and other obstacles, I have uploaded my first fan fiction! It is by no means perfect, but I hope you enjoy it! I would love to hear feedback, too; it's the only way I'll get any better! Anyways, thanks for reading! Neko-chan


Hey guys! So, this is my first fan fiction, and I'm finally posting it! I was planning on using a different story to upload first, but I haven't really had much time to write another, so this will have to do ^.^

If you don't recognize the characters, they are Natsuki Shinomiya and Syo Kurusu from Uta no Prince-sama! I absolutely love that anime, and I just love this pairing :)

Sorry if there are any errors; I already had to edit so much, God knows what I missed T^T

Anyways, I hope you like it! I would love to hear your reviews, too ! Thanks for reading!

~Neko-chan ^3^

*NOTE*  
If you have already read this story then you may notice that I've changed Shou to Syo. I'm sorry about that T.T  
I had Syo written, but for some reason I changed it to Shou. You can see now though that I've changed it back to Syo-chan/ Syo-kun! I also did some grammar fixing and more revising, so the story SHOULD be free of errors, but who knows?  
My apologies~

-  
Open

~Syo-channnnn, Syo-channnn, wakey wakey~

Syo's bright blue eyes opened to find a pair of equally bright green emeralds staring back into his. A gasp escaped his lips; the last thing he expected to see was his roommate, practically on top of him, watching him so...so intently. It was almost creepy.

"Dammit, Natsuki, get away from me! Why the hell are you making me get up so early anyways?! It's our first day off! " he managed to murmur angrily at his best friend.

Syo Kurusu and Natsuki Shinomiya have been best friends for as long as either of them can remember, and they have grown unbelievably even closer since becoming roommates at their new performing arts school, Soatome Academy. Despite the front Syo had when it came to Natsuki, he really cared deeply about his friend, and no matter how harsh his words came off, he would hate himself if he ever really hurt him. At the same time though, he can't help but fume when he's constantly being forced into cosplay or teased on his height. But that's just Natsuki, just as his short temper (and short body) is just Syo.

"Awh, don't be mad Syo-chan, I just thought I should wake you up, it isn't as early as you think. In fact, it's almost ten! I would have woken you earlier, but you just look so cute when you sleep! " Natsuki spoke in his always adorable voice he paired with the ever familiar pout. No matter how pissed Natsuki could make him, with that pout, Syo always finds his anger melting away. Now if only everyone else had a signature move to calm him down; it definitely would help keep him out of trouble.

"Hm," Syo reached to take a look at his alarm clock, " You're right. Sorry. Now would you please move so I can get up?"

" Oh, sorry Syo-kun!" The cheery blonde exclaimed, bouncing off the bed and moving to his side of the room, rummaging through his things and then moving on to the bathroom.

Syo let out a loud yawn and walked over to his closet to find something to wear, still trying to shake of the 'grog' that sleep usually brings. After picking something out, he laid it out on his bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. As he opened the door, he couldn't help but yelp out at the sight of Natsuki in the middle of pulling up his underwear.

Syo slammed the door back and leaned against it, breathing hard to fight the red on his face. Why was he so flustered? Yes, if he had come in a second earlier he would have gotten a face full of naked Natsuki, but it being his best friend (his LONG time best friend at that), he shouldn't be so...so RED. Thank goodness Natsuki didn't turn around!

To help distract himself, Syo proceeded to change from his boxers and baggy t-shirt to a pair of tight-fitting black denim jeans with a band tee and leather jacket. He walked over to the mirror above his dresser and inserted his hair clips to pull his blonde locks from his face, helping them look more tame. He then pulled a pair of lace up combat boots and added a pair of dog tags, a couple of bracelets, and a pair of earrings. He looked himself over in the mirror taking in every detail from the black polish on his nails to the spots of fur stuck to his black clothing, no doubt from the last girly costume Natsuki managed to shove him into.

The only reason he let Natsuki do such things to him was because of the fact that he knows how much Natsuki loves it. Whatever will make his friend happy and keep that award-winning smile on his face, he was willing to do.

Still looking in the mirror, Syo turned when he heard the bathroom door open, a dressed Natsuki slipping out. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a dark, forest green sweater over a white and grey plaid button up; he looked very neat and cozy. Syo noted how the dark green and the grey aided in accentuating his eyes, making them stand out under his wild blonde hair.

"Uhm, Syo-chan?"

Syo turned to the older, taller blonde, his head hung low as he folded his pajamas and carefully placed them in his drawer.

"Y-yes Natsuki?"

"I'm sorry you ran in on me like that, it must have freaked you out a bit. I know how you are about things like that. I should have warned you. I hope you aren't mad at me."

Wide blue eyes blinked at his friend who had moved to his bed, his head still hanging low. What is he apologizing for? And is he just as... embarrassed as me?!

Syo could feel the anger rising in him, ready to boil over. He wasn't angry at Natsuki, he was angry at himself! He must have made Natsuki feel so bad reacting the way he did, and for that he wished he could punch himself.

"No, Natsuki, I'm sorry. I just walked in without knocking, you had no idea I was about to come in! You really need to stop being so sensitive, ya know that?" Syo replied, walking over to the other boy and ruffling his hair. He was still mad at himself, but he wasn't about to let Natsuki see that.

The action definitely perked Natsuki up, and he turned to Syo with a huge, dazzling smile and pulled him into a hug, lifting the little one off the ground.

"Oi! You can put me down now, ya know!"

"Oops, sorry Syo-chan!" the older one exclaimed, placing him back down on the floor. He still had his hands around Syo's waist, and was looking him up and down; Syo could feel the blush creeping up to his face. "You look very cute today Syo-chan, even in black." Natsuki spoke in that voice he had when talking about Syo's 'cuteness', his head cocked to the side like a confused puppy. Somehow, though, it was different. His voice was softer, and instead of triggering an annoyed glance from Syo, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Syo choked, trying to free himself from Natsuki's grip.

Natsuki let him go and skipped over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and turned back to a confused Syo, a big, toothy grin on his face, hands behind his back.

"Guess what were doing today, Syo-kun?" Natsuki asked, in a low, suspicious tone.

"W-what?" _Damn, pull it together Syo!_

"Tada!" Natsuki then pulled out two tickets. Syo could easily read the design on the back. Two tickets to the new Ryuuya Hyuuga action movie! Syo's mouth hung open from utter shock; why in the world did Natsuki get these?!

"I knew you would love these, since Hyuuga is your idol and all, and-oof." Natsuki was interrupted as Syo slammed into him, giving him a tight hug.

Natsuki wrapped his left arm around Syo's back and held Syo's head in his right hand, pressing him closer to him.

He let out a chuckle and continued "You've been a little off lately, distant I suppose. I was going to wait until we got done shopping to give you the tickets, but after this morning's events, I just couldn't wait!"

"Thank you Natsuki... thank you so much." he whispered, his voice muffled from having his head buried into Natsuki's chest.

It was almost eleven when they got back.

The two of them both had a wonderful time. Syo bought two new hats, a new pair of jeans, and a new case for his violin. Natsuki didn't buy too much; other than two new shirts, everything he bought was either cute or Piyo-related. Syo couldn't help but laugh and shake his head as he watched his roommate run around in each store, looking for useless items to spend cash on.

The movie was definitely the highlight of the night for Syo, though. He was hooked the second the lights dimmed, and rarely looked away from the screen. He did look away once though, as he felt something soft brush against his jaw and a pressure on his shoulder. He looked down to see Natsuki, leaning against him as he curled up to watch the rest of the movie after finishing his popcorn. Syo couldn't help but blush and he stared at Natsuki for a moment until he remembered where he was and continued to watch the movie. The next time he looked down at the older blonde was when the flick was over when he didn't receive a reply when asking Natsuki how much he enjoyed the film. Natsuki had passed out, and was lightly snoring away. Syo could feel the familiar heat on his cheeks as he continued to look at his friend.

_He's so cute I almost don't want to wake him up... WAIT. WHAT THE HELL? NO NO NO HE ISN'T CUTE AT ALL WHAT AM I THINKING!?_

Syo then violently shook Natsuki, and almost had to look away to keep from blushing once again at the way Natsuki's eyes fluttered open and he let out a small yawn.

"Mmmm, Syo-chan? Where are we?" He slurred, rubbing his eyes in the bright light.

"You feel asleep during the movie. Come on, get up so we can go home." On the way back Natsuki politely listened to Syo's rambling on about what all he missed, how amazing the movie was, and how his idol has once again put out another masterpiece.

Natsuki nodded and smiled as if he were somewhat interested, but what he really focused on was Syo. The way his eyes lit up and his hands moved and his voice seemed to soar, Natsuki loved it all. As Syo was talking about the movie, Natsuki grew more and more happy that what he'd done would help the two of them go back to normal.

When they finally got home, Syo threw his things into his closet and flopped down on his bed. Natsuki neatly put away his items, and pulled out an old t-shirt, a pair of green plaid bottoms, and a pair of clean underwear. Once he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, Syo got up and changed into a new pair of boxers, the tee he had on the previous night, and climbed into his bed. As he lay there, he thought of the events of the day, and suddenly remembered what Natsuki said when he pulled out the tickets.

~_You've been a little off lately, distant I suppose_.~

What in the world did he mean by that? Syo thought. He tried to imagine what could have caused Natsuki to think such things when the bathroom door opened, letting out a cloud of steam and a dressed Natsuki, drying his hair off with a towel as he walked to his bed.

"Uhm, Natsuki?"

"Yes, Syo-kun?"

"Well, I was just thinking, and uhm, I was wondering what you meant by me being a little... distant?"

"Well", Natsuki started, sitting down on his bed, forgetting the towel as his hands gripped the edge, "It's just, after the début, you seem different."

"What do you... oh" Syo replied, his voice fading as he remembered what happened that night.

**-Flashback-**

The night of their début as STARISH was one of the best night of their lives. Not only were they at the starting point of pursuing their dream, but they were able to do it with their best friends. The whole night was a blur, the excitement and adrenaline rush, along with the thrill of the crowd is enough for anyone to lose some of their senses. Once the members were off the stage, Natsuki scooped up Syo and spun around with the younger blonde in his arms. Still caught up in the moment and still in the air, Syo put his hands on Natsuki's and gave him a hard kiss on the lips, catching Natsuki off guard to where he almost dropped him. There rest of the night, the two barely said a word to each other. Syo finally stopped avoiding Natsuki when the bigger boy apologized two days later, claiming it was his fault and not Syo's. This obviously angered Syo, and after getting things straight the two were back to normal, or, almost normal.

After that night, Syo began to see Natsuki in a different light and realized something - he's in love with his best friend. His male best friend. Syo never thought he would have to tell himself that, but it's true, and there's no avoiding it.

**-Real time-**

"Syo-chan..."

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"Will you please tell me whats wrong? It's really bothering me. I don't want Syo-chan to hate me!" Natsuki exclaimed, tears building in his eyes. "When I saw how you reacted when you saw the first commercial for the movie, I took that as the perfect way to make you forgive me! Please, just... come back..." a tear slid down his face, and he made no move to wipe it away, or the one after that, or the one after that.

_That's it._

Syo took the pillow he was holding and tossed it across the room, jumping up, his hands balled into fists. It was Natsuki's turn to stare wide-eyed as his friend exploded.

"BAKA! You are such an idiot, Natsuki! What the hell makes you think it's your fault!? I was the one who kissed YOU! You should be mad at me, not the other way around, and I'm not mad at you either way! I hate myself for making you feel like you should apologize for making you cry like this, for making you think you needed to get me things to get me back, for thinking I hate you when it's completely the other way around!"

"W-what did you say?"

_Shit. Just take a breath, Syo. You have to let him know._

"T-the reason I've been 'avoiding' you, is because I was trying to avoid my FEELINGS. The truth is... I-I love you. I was embarrassed and the last thing I wanted was for you to see me... see me blush." Syo said looking down, his face burning.

He could hear the green-eye blonde's bed creak, and before he could register Natsuki had gotten up, he could feel the warm embrace of his friend.

"Syo."

Dear God, what have I done; he left off the -chan!

"Syo. I... love you too."

_What did he just say?_

Syo could feel Natsuki's strong arms tightening around him. He felt safe, protected.

"I have loved you for a long time, Syo. A very long time. I-I was always too much of a coward to admit it to you. I love how small and cute you are, how much you love music and acting, how you blush and turn red when I make you dress up. I love how you look when you play the violin, how you yell at Ren-kun when he makes fun of you, how oblivious you are to your good qualities. I even love you're temper, because it's a part of you, Syo-chan, and I love you."

Syo looked up, his tears blurring up Natsuki's handsome face.

"Natsuki... I never knew you felt that way about me. I never knew I felt that way about YOU until our début night. It's hard to take, but when it comes to you, I realize now that... that I don't give a rat's ass about us both being guys, o-or about the 'no romance' policy! I would bend any rule if it meant... being with you."

Natsuki smiled that kind smile of his, and stuck his hand under Syo's chin. He pulled him closer to his face, Syo having to stand on his tip-toes so Natsuki didn't have to bend down too far.

"You look very cute in those boxers, Syo-chan"

Before Syo could even blush or yell back Natsuki pressed his lips to Syo's, giving him a soft, sweet kiss. The two blondes salty tears mixed together, not wanting to break away to wipe them off. Syo could feel the shivers traveling down his spine,a tingling sensation over took his body. Natsuki took Syo's moment of weakness to gently push the smaller boy onto his bed, deepening the kiss as he felt the cool sheets on his hand.

Syo could feel Natsuki's tongue softly crossing his bottom lip, asking to enter. Slowly, Syo granted permission by widening his mouth, his own tongue cautiously meeting Natsuki's as a greeting. The two boys eagerly explored each others' mouth, taking in the pure pleasure of the moment. Syo could feel a hand slide up his shirt while another tightly held the small of his back, pushing him into Natsuki further. In return, Syo tightened his own grip, one hand moving up to play through Natsuki's hair, the other griping his t-shirt. He could feel the older boy's thumb slip into his boxers, and Natsuki's knee press against his crotch. The motions caused Syo to release a moan that rang through Natsuki's ears, triggering a wave of heat to pass between the two; their tongues moving together in perfect harmony.

Finally, the two pulled apart to breath, a trail of saliva stretching between them. Syo looked down at Natsuki's knee, still in place. Natsuki's hair hung in his face, hiding the deep crimson that spread across it. The blondes breathed heavily, trying to cool themselves down.

When their heart rate slowed down, Natsuki leaned down to Syo, who had perched himself in the older boy's lap, and whispered sweetly into his ear, "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For loving me."

Syo looked up at Natsuki, a small smile on his face. He brought a hand around to the back of Natsuki's head, pulling him close to place a delicate kiss on his lips in reply.

If this is the reward won for being honest with each other, they might need open up more often.

That night, the two roommates, best friends, and now lovers snuggled in each others arms and slept the best they had in a very long time.


End file.
